


Penetration

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddles, First time anal, FtM Dick, Love, M/M, Nudity, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, first time anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason comes to Dick requesting they revisit the contract.But not for the reason you would assume...at least, not quite.





	Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write!

Dick looked up from where he was hunched over the coffee table, papers and cases strewn around him to find Jason coming in, dressed in, well, a  _ dress _ which was his lazy Sunday clothes.

“Hey Jay,” Dick greeted with a smile. “What’s up?”

“I want to revisit the contract,” Jason said.

Dick frowned, sitting up a bit and giving Jason all of his attention. “Is everything okay?” he asked. 

“I want to...I want to try one of my hard limits but I thought we should discuss it with the contract, first.”

Dick’s frown deepened as Jason took a seat on the couch beside him. “What brought this on?” he asked. “It’s one of your hard limits.”

“I know, I know,” Jason rushed to assure. “I just…” he bit his lip before finally sighing. “I guess before it just...scared me. But when I’ve been home alone lately...I’ve been watching some... _ porn _ relating to it. And...and it turned me on. The idea of you doing it to me turned me on and…”

“Hey, alright,” Dick soothed. “Relax, Jason. Just take a deep breath, okay? Explain what you want once you’re calm.”

Jason nodded, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know why this is…” he swallowed thickly before saying in a rush, “I want you to penetrate me.”

Dick was quiet for a long time, processing. “Why?” he asked.

“Things changed,” Jason replied weakly. “I...I trust you more, I guess. Not that I didn’t trust you before, I just...it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Jason,” Dick todl him gently, reaching out to card his fingers through Jason’s thick hair before cupping the younger’s cheek. “Now, are you calm enough to tell me what you want?”

Jason scowled. “I  _ did _ ,” he said firmly.

“You did, that’s right,” Dick agreed. “But you also rushed through it.”

Jason closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “I want you to penetrate me,” he said calmly, opening his eyes. “And before you make a dick joke,  _ Dick _ , I meant with your...fingers. At least...at least at first…is that…” he swallowed thickly. “Is that okay?”

“Are you absolutely sure that’s what you want?” Dick asked.

“Absolutely,” Jason replied. “My safe word is uncle and the colors are red to stop, yellow to take a break, and green to mean I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Dick said with a small smile. “Okay.”

…………..

“Do you want to be on your back or your stomach?” Dick asked as they stood together in the bedroom, Jason stripping down while Dick pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Uh…” Jason replied eloquently.

“Your back might be best,” Dick told him gently as Jason finished undressing. “Just so we can see each other.”

“Dick, I’ll use my safeword,” Jason promised.

“I know,” Dick assured. “But I still want to be able to see your face, Jason. I know you’re stubborn and I want to make sure I’m not hurting you.”

“You won’t.”

“Jason...”

Jason sighed, shoulders slumping. “Okay,” he said softly, getting onto the bed and laying down, spreading his legs. “We locked the front door and the bedroom door, right?”

“Yes,” Dick replied with a small smile, taking a seat on the bed and rubbing his hand over Jason’s stomach. “Are you sure you want this?”

“No harm in trying, right?” Jason replied. “I’m curious about it, Dick. If I don’t like it, it’ll stay a hard limit, okay?”

“Okay,” Dick said. “Alright, alright.” he reached over for the lube, spreading a generous amount on his hand and fingers before adjusting on the bed, placing his clean hand on Jason’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Jason replied, letting his head rest on the pillow as he forced himself to relax. At least until the moment Dick’s finger was against his hole.

“Jason, we don’t have to do this,” Dick said softly.

“No, no I want to,” Jason insisted. “Please?”

Dick sighed, gently squeezing Jason’s hand. “Just relax,” he murmured. “Okay?”

Jason nodded and a few moments later, gasped softly when Dick’s finger slipped inside his hole.

“Are you okay?” Dick asked.

“Mm hmm,” Jason replied, eyes squeezed closed. “Just feels...weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” Dick asked, stroking his free hand over Jason’s side.

“Good weird,” the younger replied. 

Dick smiled. “Good.”

……………

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !” Jason moaned, shuddering and clenching down on Dick’s fingers as the acrobat managed to hit his prostate head on for the third time in a row.

Dick chuckled softly, stroking his thumb over Jason’s perineum.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he purred, leaning over his lover as he fucked Jason’s hoel with four fingers.

“Dickie, please,” Jason begged, gasping in pleasure. “Please lemme cum!”

“I never said you couldn’t, sweetheart,” Dick reminded him with a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to Jason’s parted lips. “But do you want my permission?”

Jaosn nodded eagerly. Looking nothing short of a little puppy waiting desperately for his treat.

Well, who was Dick to deny him?

“Okay princess,” Dick murmured, grinning when Jason’s eyes fluttered at the pet name. “Cum for me.”

Jason came hard, shouting Dick’s name. The acrobat smiled, withdrawing his fingers when Jason began to shake with overstimulation.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised softly, pressing a kiss to Jason’s temple before moving into the bathroom to wash his hands and wet a washcloth, returning to Jason’s side to clean him of excess lube and cum.

“Hi,” Jason said, a little deliriously when he peeled his eyes open as Dick was cleaning off the younger’s chest.

The acrobat laughed softly, folding up the washcloth and tossing it in the hamper, crawling into bed and laying next to Jason.

“Hi,” he finally returned, reaching out to stroke his fingers through Jason’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Jason replied, shifting in bed to lay on his side and pull Dick flush against him with an arm around his lover’s waist. “I...actually really liked that.”

“Good,” Dick told him, pressing a kiss to Jason’s nose. He giggled.

“You’re always so giggly after sex,” Jason murmured.

“Because I’m happy,” Dick replied, smiling. “You make me happy, Jason.”

Jason smiled. “You make me happy to,” he replied. “Which reminds me, do you need to get off?”

Dick shook his head. “No,” he replied.

“Oh, so that didn’t turn you on?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, it did,” Dick confirmed. “I am one hundred percent turned on right now.”

“But?” Jason prompted.

“But I’m very comfy here with you right now,” Dick replied. “And getting off involves moving so I think I’ll just stay here for the moment.”

Jason rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “Alright,” he said. “But when you’re ready to get off, let me know.”

Dick smiled. “I will,” he said. “Now, you look half asleep so why don’t we take a nap?”

“Are you really going to take a nap in jeans?” Jason asked raising an eyebrow and placing his hand possessively on Dick’s hip.

“If getting off means moving, so does taking jeans off,” Dick replied. “Yes, I’m going to sleep in jeans.”

Jason heaved a sigh. “What am I going to do with you?” he murmured fondly.

“Marry me?” Dick suggested.

Jason grinned. “Eventually,” he replied. “For now, I think I was promised a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!!!


End file.
